


It's Cold Outside

by aban_ataashi



Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [14]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Aloth doesn't like the snow. Desta helps.
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher
Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Wordless Way to Say 'I Love You': Doing a chore for them that you know they aren’t fond of.
> 
> Also, I guess this a bit of a modern au? I didn’t really plan on that, it just sort of happened!

“It’s snowing.”

Desta rolled over from her place in bed and glanced at Aloth, who was peering out the window with a frown. “Why so disappointed?” she asked. “I thought you liked snow.”

“The novelty has worn off,” he sighed. “Now all I can think about is how tomorrow I’ll be wading through the slush.”

“Ah, of course,” Desta said somberly, nodding her head. “I forget how difficult the Dyrwoodan winters are for delicate, warm-blooded Aedyrans.”

“Does not wanting to slip on ice make me delicate?”

“Sure does,” Desta said with a smirk. “Now stop worrying over the snow and come to bed.”

Aloth didn’t awaken when Desta left, but he did when she returned and threw herself onto the bed, bouncing a couple times before snuggling deep into the blankets. Aloth rubbed his eyes and turned with a yawn to look at her- she was rosy-cheeked and still wearing a large sweatshirt, and her hair dripped with moisture.

“Where have you been?”

She pointed out the window, and Aloth followed her gesture to see the sidewalk outside, shoveled and cleared of snow. Head still half-buried in her pillow, Desta watched with a mischievous grin as his face softened and he smiled.

“You’re the best,” he said, turning back to look at her only to be greeted by her cold hands against his cheeks. Desta laughed as he jerked back, shivering. “Actually, you’re the _worst_.”

Desta just laughed again. “Oh, I know.”

Shaking his head, Aloth relented and took Desta’s hands in his, pulling her close to warm her up.


End file.
